


CraZee

by Rocket_Science



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insane Zero, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Science/pseuds/Rocket_Science
Summary: A young Zero learns to rule his kingdom after his father, but he unexpectedly falls in love with a peasant boy he captured, his family history forbidding their hidden romance. Can Zero change his family’s future for the best?





	CraZee

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how frequently I’ll post chapters for this

         Zero was born into the unmercifully royal family of Abel. The family was known to be murderous cruel to it’s kingdom. The kingdom fell into mass panic when Queen Wily gave birth to the kingdom’s second heir, years after their first child rebelled and ran far, far away with a peasant boy from the village. The King and Queen named the boy Zero, a name that would haunt the masses. Zero had grown up strict, surrounded by gore and murder. The family was known to have several mental health issues, and Zero was no exception. The kingdom spread rumors, saying that he will be the craziest ruler the kingdom had ever seen, and Zero was taught early on in his life that he had to live up to those family expectations.

        Throughout his childhood, Zero was taught several gruesome ways to torture and kill people, spurring his insanity. As Zero grew older, terror grew in the kingdom as the rumors spread more and more. Several families lived in poverty and terror, but a family that had once had special ties with the royal family, centuries back, when the rulers were sane. However, ever since the family turned, the Light family had been punished most, paying the most taxes, living the poorest, having more members beheaded. 

 

 

         Despite this, the family remained joyful in times of safeness. The youngest member, X, would always go to town for fun, making lots of friends with the surviving locals. As he and Prince Zero grew older, the rumors of Zero’s lifestyle grew darker. 

 

 

         One particular day, when X was merely a young adult, the only of his family that had not escaped for farther lands, he went out for a stroll. He heard a couple of elder women speaking about the prince. “I heard that the King and Queen lock him in a straight jacket and hang him by his feet when sending him to bed!” “I heard the King and Queen order him to slaughter servants when they act out!” “It’s said that he can slice one in half with one swoop of his sword!” X pondered the rumors he’d heard. Over the years, he thought of the prince as interesting. Nobody had ever seen him before, but yet.... everyone was afraid of him. 

 

 

 

           Little did X know, that would all change. A young boy the cake bounding into town square, screaming at the top of his lungs. “RUN!! RUN! THE PRINCE IS HERE AND HE HAS HIS ARMY!!  **RUN!!! _GO!!!_** ” Mass screams of terror erupted when the crowds processed the boy’s cries. The whole village then began to stampede to the village exits, trampling poor X, who was in the middle of it all. Several were injured, screams and blood could be seen as people were stepped on by feet and horse hooves. X couldn’t get up, somebody’s horse had trampled over his legs. 

 

 Panic filled him as X realized he was the last and only person there. He was weak, immobile. He heard a piercing banging noise coming from the distance, hundreds of horses emerging. Prince Zero’s army had arrived, a red carriage at the end. The royal crest was labeled on the side. A soldier pulled a muscled, black stallion to the carriage door, opening it slowly. A hand reached out, a black and leathery glove perfectly fit around it. The soldier placed the horse’s reins in the hand’s palm.

 

 

 

            Pure terror filled X’s eyes as he saw who stepped out.

 

 

 

             The boy was right, Prince Zero _was_ coming. X shook. The prince’s hair was big and long, all tangled and matted, his royal garments as red and deep as blood, skin pale as snow, his eyes.... his eyes pierced though X like a sword, forcing him to drag himself to the exit, which was so far away. 

 

              “Sir.... I’m afraid they’ve all scurried off....” a soldier spoke to the prince, who was furious, squeezing the leather reins of his horse, a deep growl emerging from him. “They’ll come back... they always do.” The prince’s horrid, grizzly voice made X whimper in fear.

 

 

              X didn’t know how superior Zero’s hearing was. “Wait! I hear someone....” The prince squinted, and he saw the peasant boy dragging himself across the pave stone. He grinned madly, his razor sharp teeth revealing themselves. “Aha!!!” The prince immediately got on his horse and rode to the peasant boy, army following. He picked him up in a blurr, holding his razor sharp sword to his neck. “Oh you poor boy... did you get left behind? How sa..” Zero cut himself off when he saw the boy. Some foreign part of him was astounded. The boy was  _gorgeous_. He couldn’t kill this boy. His madness refrain him from gawking. He shook his head, insanity deciding what he shall do. “Men! I’ve decided not to kill this boy!” The men gasped, wide eyed, looking around at each other. X, who had clenched his eyes, opened them as he heard the heir’s words. He raised an eyebrow at the grinning prince. “Instead..... I shall make him my little prisoner....!” X grew horrified as the prince snaked a finger under his chin, gently scratching it. His soldiers, although confused, could not protest the prince’s decision. Zero chuckled darkly, his dark, murderous thoughts taking over him as he pulled X in close. “My own.... personal prisoner....” X whinpers as sweat dropped down his forehead. The prince snickered, and threw the boy onto the back of his horse. He looked out onto his sea of soldiers, a slow, insane laughter grew from him. He cackled as he signaled for his men to head back to the castle, leading the way with the kidnapped boy. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
